Relaciones Alemania-China/Alemania
Presidentes alemanes con mandatarios chinos Frank-Walter Steinmeier= Frank-Walter Steinmeier Hu Jintao - Sin imagen.jpg| Finalizó la visita del Ministro de Relaciones Exteriores alemán, Frank-Walter Steinmeier, a China. En Pekín se reunió con el presidente chino, Hu Jintao. Deutsche Welle 2006 Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Xi Jinping.jpg| Presidents Frank-Walter Steinmeier and Xi Jinping. Reuters / F. Bensch |-| Joachim Gauck= Joachim Gauck Joachim Gauck - Xi Jinping.jpg| On March 21, 2016, President Xi Jinping held talks with President Joachim Gauck of Germany at the Great Hall of the People. Photo: Ministry of Foreign Affairs, the People's Republic of China |-| Horst Köhler= Horst Köhler Horst Köhler - Hu Juntao.jpg| Hu Jintao empfängt Horst Köhler. China Internet Information Center (CIIC) Horst Köhler - Xi Jinping.jpg| Chinese Vice President Xi Jinping (L) shakes hands with German President Horst Koehler in Berlin, capital of Germany, Oct. 12, 2009. (Xinhua/Lan Hongguang) |-| Johannes Rau= Johannes Rau Jiang Zemin - Sin imagen.jpg| Politiker, SPD, DBundespräsidentmit Jiang Zemin, Staatspräsident von China (l) bei dessen Besuch in Deutschland. Getty Hu Jintao - Johannes Rau.jpg| Wide of German President Johannes Rau and Chinese President Hu Jintao walking onto the podium. AP Archive |-| Roman Herzog= Roman Herzog Jiang Zemin - Roman Herzog.jpg| Mit militärischen Ehren wird Bundespräsident Roman Herzog (M) am 19. November 1996) in der Großen Halle des Volkes in Peking von Chinas Staaspräsident Jiang Zemin (l) offiziell begrüßt. Foto: diverse Cancilleres alemanes con mandatarios chinos Angela Merkel= Angela Merkel Angela Merkel - Hu Jintao.jpg| 30 de agosto de presidente de China, Hu Jintao, en Beijing se reunió con la canciller alemana, Angela Merkel. Marzo, el Liao Panshe. Chinanews.com Angela Merkel - Xi Jinping.jpg| Chinese Vice President Xi Jinping (L) shakes hands with German Chancellor Angela Merkel in Berlin, capital of Germany, Oct. 12, 2009. (Xinhua/Rao Aimin) |-| Gerhard Schröder= Gerhard Schröder Gerhard Schröder - Jiang Zemin.jpg| Mr Schröder met the Chinese President Jiang Zemin. BBC Gerhard Schröder - Hu Jintao.jpg| Gerhard Schröder, left, is greeted by Hu Jintao Monday in 2002 in Beijing Gerhard Schröder - Xi Jinping.jpg| Former German Chancellor Gerhard Schroeder participated in his private capacity. Xinhua |-| Helmut Kohl= Helmut Kohl Helmut Kohl - Li Xiannian.jpg| Presidente de la República Popular de China entre 1983 y 1988 y luego Presidente de la Conferencia Consultiva Política del Pueblo Chino hasta su muerte (1909-1992). Fotografía firmada del retrato. np 240: 175 mm. kotte-autographs.com Deng Xiaoping - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Helmut Kohl, right, and Deng Xiaoping oversaw booming trade. DPA Helmut Kohl - Jiang Zemin.jpg| Helmut Kohl, on the left, and Jiang Zemin © AP |-| Helmut Schmidt= Helmut Schmidt Helmut Schmidt - Mao Zedong.jpg| Oktober 1975: Helmut Schmidt besucht China. Ihm wird die Ehre zuteil, den 81-jährigen Mao Zedong zu treffen. Schmidt sei vom "gesundheitlichen Verfall Maos erschüttert" gewesen, berichtet Nayhauß. "Mit einer bei ihm ungewohnten Demut geht er auf den alten, ihn stehend empfangenden Chinesen zu, lässt sich von Mao, der nur noch gurgelähnliche Laute ausstößt, beinahe peinlich lang die Hand schütteln". Foto: Lingen Deng Xiaoping - Helmut Schmidt.jpg| Deng Xiaoping meets with Helmut Schmidt at Great Hall of the People in Beijing on Oct. 4, 1988. (Xinhua/Wu Jiguo) Helmut Schmidt - Jiang Zemin.jpg| Helmut und Jiang Zemin, 1993. Quelle: german.china.org.cn Fuentes Categoría:Alemania-China